<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>these days by buc_eebarnes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835365">these days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buc_eebarnes/pseuds/buc_eebarnes'>buc_eebarnes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Slice of Life, light manga spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buc_eebarnes/pseuds/buc_eebarnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the optimal position to be in, honestly, on this Sunday morning. These kinds of days offer them a rare opportunity in the form of a break from practice, so Shouyou soaks up all the time that he can get with Tobio by his side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>these days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shouyou huffs as he tries to hold his phone one-handed in the air, mindful of the sleeping body currently draped around him. He's laying on his back, head slightly propped up on the pillow, and he's got one arm wrapped around Tobio's broad shoulders, who is currently snuggled underneath Shouyou's chin. Tobio’s big, strong arms are wrapped around Shouyou’s waist, and Tobio has one leg hiked up around two of Shouyou's slightly smaller ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's the optimal position to be in, honestly, on this Sunday morning. These kinds of days offer them a rare opportunity in the form of a break from practice, so Shouyou soaks up all the time that he can get with Tobio by his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, at this time, Shouyou would be up and going through his yoga exercises in the living room, while Tobio yawns and shuffles into the kitchen to put together a breakfast suiting two professional athletes with large appetites. However, Shouyou finds that the more he lays there ensconced by his boyfriend, the less he feels the need to get out of bed. He's more than happy to scroll through the news, check his Twitter for V-League updates, and set his phone back on the bedside table to rest his free arm on his boyfriend’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou closes his eyes and presses a quick kiss on the top of Tobio’s head, content to wake when the latter does and begin the day together.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come hang out with me on my <a href="https://buc-eebarnes.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/buc_eebarnes">twitter</a>, i'll cry about kagehina forever</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>